Familie
Die Familie in der Pflege - oder ganz allgemein Pflegende Angehörige sind einzelne Personen aus dem Kreis der Angehörigen, die einen Teil der Betreuung und Pflege bei einer ihnen seit langem bekannten Person ehrenamtlich durchführen. Der von ihnen geleistete Anteil der Betreuung und Pflege wird durch den Begriff nicht näher definiert; er kann sehr verschieden hoch sein. Außerdem ist die Inanspruchnahme zusätzlicher professioneller Pflegedienste möglich aber in dem Begriff nicht automatsich inbegriffen. Der Begriff Angehörige geht über den Begrifff Familie hinaus und schließt neben leiblichen Verwandten und der Ehepartnerin, -er auch enge Freunde, Bekannte ein. Damit können auch NachbarInnen, Vereinsmitglieder früher besuchter Organisationen oder FunktionsträgerInnen von Kirchengemeinschaften begrifflich in einer Gruppenbezeichnung mit Familienangehörigen zusammengefasst werden. :Beispielsformulierungen: ... "die Angehörigen von Frau Maier besuchen sie am Sonntag ..."; Frau Zwar wird zuhause vollständig von ihrer Schwiegertochter versorgt. Pflegende Angehörige nehmen eine Reihe von sozialen, rechtlichen, evtl. auch finanziellen und pflegerischen Aufgaben und Verantwortlichkeiten auf sich, die sich von der Situation beruflich pflegender Personen unterscheiden. In der Pflege verbreitet ist die Bezeichung einer der Pflegenden Personen in Abhängigkeit vom Umfang der tatsächlich geleisteten Pflege als Hauptpflegeperson. Sie ist im Sinne der "Töchterpflege" neben der Ehefrau sehr oft eine der Töchter oder Schwiegertöchter. Die Hauptpflegeperson gilt wegen ihrer umfassenden Präsens und dem Maß übernommener Verantwortung auch als wichtige Ansprechperson für die beruflich Pflegenden, wenn die gepflegte Person ihre Angelegenheiten nicht (mehr) selbst regeln kann. Zusammenarbeit und Umgang mit Pflegenden Angehörigen planen Zu einer vollständigen Pflegeplanung gehört die systematische Einbeziehung vorhandener Angehörigen. Eine Hauptpflegeperson hat im juristischen Sinn nicht automatisch den Rang des "Betreuers". Betreuer sein setzt die Ernennung durch das zuständige Familiengericht voraus. Soziales Netz und Folgen der Unterstützung Eine längere Unterstützung kann mit spezifischen Problemen verbunden sein, die in der Psychologie "Rollenumkehr" genannt werden. Das Nicht-Wahrhaben-Können der Rollenumkehr kann zu tiefen Konflikten zwischen allen Beteiligten führen. Belastung pflegender Angehöriger Sie werden bei einer umfassenden Pflege häufig von ganz unterschiedlichen Belastungen gleichzeitig getroffen. Körperliche Belastungen pflegender Angehöriger Körperliche Belastungen = Physische Belastungen (kommt vom gleichen Wort wie Physik) Die 24-Stunden-Pflege oder auch der "36 Stunden-Tag" genannt führt z. B. zu * Fehlender Schlaf – bekannt als Ursache für Kreislaufprobleme, Stürze, Konzentrationsschwächen. Verdächtigt auch als ein Beitrag zur Depression. * Körperlicher Überforderung – z B beim Betten, Heben, Umlagern und der Hilfe beim Aufstehen. (Gelegentlich auch durch die Begleitung der kranken Person bei langen oder schnellen Spaziergängen.) * Viele pflegende Angehörige haben sich keiner vorherigen Schulung unterziehen können, so dass gesundheitsschädigende Handlungen, wie zum Beispiel falsches Heben und Wenden des zu Pflegenden, zum Alltag gehören. Dieses Fehlverhalten führt über kurz oder zumindest langfristig zu körperlichen Beeinträchtigungen, die von Verspannungen über Gelenkbeschwerden bis hin zu Bandscheibenvorfällen führen können 1. Psychische Belastung pflegender Angehöriger In Deutschland sind etwa 2 Millionen Menschen pflegebedürftig, 1,4 Millionen werden ambulant, d.h. in der häuslichen Umgebung gepflegt. Wegen der häufigen Fokussierung auf die Pflegebedürftigen werden die pflegenden Angehörigen unter Umständen nicht als behandlungsbedürftig wahrgenommen 1. Angesichts der Pflegebelastung, eigener gesundheitlicher Probleme und der emotionalen Belastung in der Beziehung zum Gepflegten können sich körperliche, geistige, soziale und/oder seelische Beeinträchtigungen beim Pflegenden einstellen 2, 3, 4. Infolge einer Pflegebelastung werden ungefähr ein Drittel der pflegenden Angehörigen krank 1. Man darf allerdings annehmen, dass die Zahl nicht aufgedeckter Beschwerden hoch ist. Wird der pflegende Angehörige krank, leidet darunter als Folge seine Pflege 1. Geistig-seelische Belastungen äußern sich häufig in Depressionen, Traurigkeit, Pessimismus, Reizbarkeit, Schlafstörungen, Gefühl des Allein- und Verlassenseins. 2, 3, 4,. Familiäre Rollengefüge werden mitunter auf den Kopf gestellt (Beispiel: die Tochter "wäscht, windelt und füttert" ihren Vater) 1. Diese seelischen Probleme können medizinische nach sich ziehen, wie zum Beispiel eine permanente Blutdruckerhöhung 1. Pflegende Angehörige sind in der Planung und Durchführung von Freizeitaktivitäten häufig eingeschränkt. Je nach Schweregrad der Pflegebedürftigkeit kann die soziale Isolation mehr oder weniger stark ausgeprägt sein. Je enger das Verhältnis zum Gepflegten ist, desto größer sind häufig die sozialen Einschränkung und auch die geistig-seelischen Belastungen 1. Die geringe finanzielle Unterstützung 2 und mangelnde Anerkennung ihrer Arbeit 1 werden als zusätzliche Stres-soren angegeben. Mehr Aufmerksamkeit für pflegende Angehörige Pflegende Angehörige sind nicht automatisch (potentielle) Patienten 1. Viele Beeinträchtigungen pflegender Angehöriger hängen sicher davon ab, ob sie berufstätig sind, ob sie von ambulanten Teams unterstützt werden, welche Beziehung sie zum Gepflegten haben, welche Erkrankung bei dem Gepflegten vorliegt und wie ihr eigener Mechanismus ausgeprägt ist, Stress zu bewältigen 2. Sie sollten aber möglichst im Blickfeld ihres Hausarztes (evtl. durch Hausbesuche) bleiben, um die bereits angeführten Beeinträchtigungen an der Wurzel ergreifen und dementsprechend therapieren zu können. Neben der Behandlung der medizinischen Beeinträchtigung, ist auch die Therapie der geistig-seelischen bedeutend. Psychologische Betreuung fördert das subjektive Wohlbefinden und die Fähigkeit mit der Situation umzugehen 5. Das Gefühl des Allein-seins und des Nicht-verstanden-werdens kann durch Selbsthilfegruppen pflegender Angehöriger und andere beratende Einrichtungen verbessert werden 4. Eine vernetzte kontinuierliche Betreuung könnte die Situation des Pflegenden erleichtern, dazu gehören zum Beispiel ein- bis zweiwöchige stationäre Pflege oder eine Kur für den Pflegenden mit Seminaren und Gruppengesprächen 1. :::„Pflege kann nur gut gehen, :::wenn es den Pflegenden selbst gut geht“ ::::::(Jansen 1995) Viele pflegende Angehörige sind nach einer Umfrage aus dem Jahr 2009 (Institut Forsa für die Techniker Krankenkasse) körperlich und seelisch überlastet. Fast jeder Zweite gab in einer Befragung an, dass ihn die Aufgaben zuhause an den Rand eines Burnouts bringen. Die Umfrage ist Teil des repräsentativen'' „Kundenkompass Stress“,'' den die Krankenkasse in Zusammenarbeit mit dem FAZ-Institut und Forsa erstellt hat.Die kompletten Studienergebnisse von Forsa und TK (PDF-Datei; 3,1 MB Download) Das Meinungsforschungsinstitut hat im Januar 2009 1.014 deutschsprachige Personen zwischen 14 und 65 Jahren zu ihrem persönlichen Stress-Pegel, ihrem Umgang mit Stress und dessen mögliche gesundheitliche Folgen befragt. Menschen unter Dauerdruck leiden gegenüber wenig Gestressten mehr als doppelt so oft unter einer Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankung. Kurse für pflegende Angehörige Die meisten ambulanten Pflegedienste bieten Kurse im Rahmen § 45 SGB XI. Hier werden die Teilnehmer über die Möglichkeiten der häuslichen Pflege beraten und angeleitet. Bei konkretem Bedarf kann man sich dazu auch bei den Pflegekassen informieren. Seit einiger Zeit gibt es auch Kinaesthetics Basiskurse, sowie Schulungen in der Häuslichkeit für Pflegende Angehörige. Die Kosten dafür tragen die Pflegekassen im Rahmen der Bestimmungen des § 45 SGB XI. Kurse und eine nähere Beschreibung zu diesem Programm finden Sie hier: http://www.kinaesthetics.de Siehe auch: * Familienorientierte Pflege * Kinder und Jugendliche als pflegende Angehörige * Segmüller, Tanja: Entlastungsmöglichkeiten für pflegende Angehörige (Literaturarbeit, 2006) * Pflegeversicherung * Verhinderungspflege Literatur * Ilse Biberti (2006): ’’Hilfe, meine Eltern sind alt. Wie ich lernte, Vater und Mutter mit Respekt und Humor zu begleiten. ’’ Ullstein, 2006. 272 Seiten. ISBN 3550078870 * Elisabeth Bubolz-Lutz (2006): Pflege in der Familie. Perspektiven. Lambertus, Freiburg, 2006. 224 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-7841-1662-4. *Grässel, E., Schirmer, B.: Freiwillige Helferinnen und Helfer in der stundenweisen häuslichen Betreuung von Demenzkranken, in: Pflege 4/2003, S. 216–221 *Grässel, E.: Warum pflegen Angehörige? Ausgangspunkt eines Pflegemodells für die häusliche Pflege im höheren Lebensalter, Zeitschrift für Gerontopsychologie und -psychiatrie, 2/2000, S. 85–94 http://www.uke.uni-hamburg.de/eurofamcare * Wolfgang George (2006): ’’Als Angehöriger zwischen Patient und Gesetz. Ratgeber zur Orientierung im Gesundheitswesen. ’’ Balingen, Splitta, 2006. ISBN 3-938509-32-5 * Ute George, Wolfgang George (2006): Aufbau einer Angehörigengruppe. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger: Ausgabe 07/2006 * Lore Großhans (2003): Und wo bleibt mein eigenes Leben. Kreuz-Verlag, 2003. * Marlene Halser: www.taz.de/Altern-und-Wuerde/!150601/ Bitte, Papa — Irgendwann muss man für seine Eltern sorgen. Was aber, wenn sie das nicht wollen? taz vom 3.12.14 (zur Rolle in der Fam. und Rollenumkehr) * Sabine Kühnert (1991): Das Verhältnis zwischen Angehörigen von Heimbewohnern und Mitarbeitern im Altenpflegeheim. Begegnungsformen , Konflikte, Kooperation. Lang, Frankfurt a / M, 1991. * Jean-Claude Kaufmann: '' Schmutzige Wäsche, Konstituierung von Ehe .... *1 Leitlinie der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Allgemeinmedizin und Familienmedizin (2005): Pflegende Angehörige. Seite 1-19, o.O. * Christoph Lixenfeld: Niemand muss ins Heim: Menschenwürdig und bezahlbar - ein Plädoyer für die häusliche Pflege. Verlag Ullstein Tb, 2009. 279 Seiten. ISBN 978-3548372761 * D Meier: Pflegende Familienangehörige von Demenzpatienten: ihre Belastungen, ihre Bedürfnisse, Zeitschrift für Gerontologie und Gerontopsychiatrie, 12/1999, S. 85–95 * Martha Meyer: ’’Pflegende Angehörige in Deutschland. Ein Überblick über den derzeitigen Stand und zukünftige Entwicklungen. ’’ Hamburg, Lit-Verlag, 2006. ISBN 3-8258-9921-7 *4 pflegende-angehoerige.net: http://www.pflegende-angehoerige.net/56.0.html, Zugriff am 24.11.07 * Peter Sauer u.a. (Hrsg.) (2007): ’’Niedrigschwellige Hilfen für Familien mit Demenz. Erfahrungen, Beispiele, Perspektiven. ’’ Frankfurt am Main, Mabuse, 2007. ISBN 978-3-938304-92-1 *Wilfried Schnepp (Hrsg.) (2002): Angehörige pflegen. Hans-Huber-Verlag, 2002. ISBN 3456836775 * Verbraucher-Zentrale (2002): Pflegende Angehörige - Balance zwischen Fürsorge und Entlastung. Verbraucherzentrale NRW, 2002. *Zank, S., Schacke, C.: LEANDER-Projekt, Längsschnittstudie zur Belastung pflegender Angehöriger von demenziell Erkrankten (LEANDER)*, FU Berlin, Abschlussbericht: http://www.uni-siegen.de/fb2/zank/ daten/abschlussbericht_leander_phase1.pdf Englische Angaben: *2 Canam C, Acorn S (1999): Quality of life for familiy caregivers of people with chronic health problems. In: Rehabilitation nursing (engl.) *5 López et al. (2007): Assessment of the efficacy of a stress management program for informal caregivers of dependent odler adults. In: The Gerontologist: 205-214 (engl.) *3 Savage S, Bailey S (2004): The impact of caring on caregivers´mental health. In: Australian health review (engl.) Literarische Verfilmung des Themas * Annemarie Schoenle (Buch), Connie Walther (Regie): Und tschüss, Ihr Lieben! Komödie, Deutschland, 88 Minuten, 2003. Mitwirkende, u. a.: Barbara Ruland (Ulrike Kriener) pflegt ihre Schwiegermutter Lydia (Eva Pflug). Weblinks * Gabriele Doblhammer, Christina Westphal, Uta Ziegler: '' Pflegende Angehörige brauchen mehr Unterstützung.'' (netzeitung.de vom 21. März 2007) * Mathias Fünfstück, Christiane Haupt, Stefan Dietsche, Christoph Löschmann: Angehörigenbefragung – Ein Instrument zur Erhebung von subjektiv empfundener Qualität in stationären Pflegeeinrichtungen, PrInterNet 2008 (nicht Online im Internet - Anmeldung wird verlangt * Bisherige Publikation dieses Beitrags z B … Lücke